Heartbreak Lasts a Life time
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Rachel is the main focus of this story- there is a tiny spoiler but thats it.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat there in her office, tears slowly releasing from her eyes and falling down her face as her heart began breaking.

Eddie had just proposed to Melissa, she never stuck around to find out the answer, she couldn't take the heartache of hearing her sister saying that she would marry the man that Rachel loved so much.

She placed a CD into her CD player and sat there crying as Kelly clarkson's soft gentle voice wafted from the speakers.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

_[Fading]_  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster

By this time tears were falling freely from her eyes, she couldn't hold them back anymore, how could he do this to her, she loved him and she thought he loved her but she guessed that she was wrong, he loved Melissa not her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door, wiping away the tears she sighed before opening the door to be met with Davina's unsmiling face.

It was then that she broke down completely, Davina pulled her usually strong friend into her arms and listened as her friend's heart broke.

Just then the music changed to S Club 7's Have you ever and Davina finally realized what the lyrics actually meant.

Rachel left Davina's comforting embrace and walked back over to the window.

Davina left Rachel, knowing that when you're heart breaks, you just need to be alone.

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel looked up as the song ended, wiping away the tears she sighed and began to fix her make-up when Tom and Steph burst in both of them sporting huge grins.

"What are you two so happy about?" Rachel asked, her voice was laced with anger but most importantly hurt.

"Well, you know Eddie proposed to Melissa!" Steph said, "Well, she said NO but that is not the reason I am so happy!"

"She said no? But..But." Rachel began but Tom interrupted her.

"She said No because she couldn't lie to him any longer, She was seeing someone else on the side! She is having an affair!"

"So, why are you so happy?" Rachel asked again.

"He ended it with her, she also said that he was OBVIOUSLY in love with YOU and that he should give it a try!" Steph exclaimed with a huge smile, "He Loves YOU not Melissa! Just give it a shot will ya, everyone would prefer you to be with him rather than Melissa!"

"Right, um can I just be alone for a while please?" She pleaded.

The nodded and headed out of the door, just as Rachel sat down, Eddie burst in.

A new song wafted from the speakers.

You're one in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh

Sometimes I can't hate you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
Only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me

"Rachel can we talk? Please." He asked, his eyes locked onto her's, tears were still in her eyes.

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

"Sure, what's up?" She replied.

I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
You smile, there you were and I was gone

I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one for me

"Rachel, I am so sorry, I should have never been with your sister in the 1st place, it's not her I love, it's you, it always has been."

Rachel just stared at him with a shocked expression on her face, what did he mean by this.

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, you are so amazing, perfect even." He paused before continuing to tell her how perfect she was, "I mean, you're beautiful, smart, you have a great sense of humor, you're passionate about your job, you are so amazing in every way, Rachel I love you and only you, I was kidding myself when I thought I was in love with Melissa, Please just give 'us' a chance."

I was cool and everything was possible  
You tried to catch me but it wasn't possible  
Nobody could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and went insane  
And when you didn't want me, I wanted you  
Because the finer thing bout it was I like to go  
I like it when its difficult I like it when it's hard  
You know it's worth it if ya find your heart

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million  
Oh  
You're one in a million

Rachel looked at him before standing up, she walked over to the window, staring out of it she realized that no matter what, she would always love him.

"I…I don't know, I mean you shouldn't waste your time with me, I cause more problems than anyone I know."

"I don't care, Rachel I am begging you please, just give us a chance."

"Are you sure? I mean very sure that this is what you want."

Eddie walked up behind Rachel and placed his arms around her waist before wispering into her ear, "More than anything."

She turned to face him, her eyes now closed, their faces just inches away from each other, he leaned slowly in and pressed his lips against her lips.

She rested her arms around his neck, she began to deepen the kiss when, Melissa, Tom, Steph, Davina and Jasmine all walked in, smiles formed on everyone's face, Even Melissa's.

Tom let out a sarcastic cough but that didn't stop the kiss, with that the staff all turned and walked away leaving them in peace.


End file.
